Promises Unmade
by Ellie Hill
Summary: The search for the jewel shards is done. Kagome, now living back in her time, has a few more problems to work out though...Chapter Three reloaded(SessKag)
1. Default Chapter

Eden-

Okay, well, since I can't update over my four day weekend, I might as well write a bunch of stories! I actually got the idea for this story from watching Tom & Jerry © and Fairly odd Parents ©. Strange, huh? Well, this one will be really good! I know it! I am shaking so hard I can barely spell! Thank god for spell check! Well, ON WITH THE FIC!

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden

Chapter One

Kagome Higurashi walked home from her job, which she was, ironically, a history teacher for the high school she had ditched so many times that she had an unwritten record. She sighed as she walked past the sacred god tree of the Shinto Shrine that she had inherited when her mother died. Souta would have inherited it, but when he grew up he decided that he should go to college in america, so Kagome was left alone to care for the shrine.

She gently reached out and touched the bark of the sacred tree, remembering all of the good times she had had on the other side of time with Inuyasha and her other friends. She sighed and told herself to be strong.

"I have to be strong. Inuyasha wouldn't want to see me cry." Kagome told herself as she sat down on the ground. "Not that he would care like that.

She remembered when Inuyasha told her that he didn't like her 'that way.' Then she remembered how Inuyasha had died in the final battle with Naraku protecting her.

She couldn't help letting a few drops of tears fall down her cheeks. She continued to reminisce. 'And then... before he died... he wished with the shikon jewel that I would get exactly what I always dreamed of... So why didn't he live!'

Kagome let her head lay down in her legs. "I just wanted him to live..." Kagome hid her head. "Why couldn't he had lived. It's all that I wanted." Kagome sobbed in to her legs. 'But he didn't want you. And since you knew, you would have always known that you would have simply been holding him to a promise he made in a heartbeat. She would have been holding him to a promise he didn't want to keep. She would have been just like Kikyo. She never wanted to be anything like her incarnation.

Just as she was about to head inside, she felt something that she hadn't felt since she was 18 years old. She felt the presence of a demon. And not just any demon- a dog demon powered by a Shikon No Tama fragment.

Kagome jerked her head in the direction that it was. "It's weakened- not powered to it's full potential! But who has it? I haven't felt a demon in six years! How could there be one now!"

Kagome ran in to the shrine and grabbed her sword- the sword she had been entrusted to guard and protect by Inuyasha himself- the legendary Tetsugia. Strangely, she discovered, that the Tetsugia had obeyed her and transformed for her, even though she was just a human.

Kagome tied the sheath to her waist and ran off in the direction of the Shikon Shard, careful to hide her scent and the sounds of her breathing. She felt the demon coming towards her, and soon realized that the demon was not alone. There was another demon with him, a half demon but still as powerful. She quickened her pace, no longer caring if she made noise. She felt that one of them was injured, and her motherly instincts told her to run and help him, even if he was a demon.

She quickly approached the injured demon, and saw that the demon had no chance of survival against the other demon and his 'lackeys'. The white-haired dog demon was turned away from her, dripping blood from the many slashes that covered his body, battling at least ten men who all held guns and knives.

Kagome saw that even though he was a full demon, it still wasn't a fair fight. So she quickly ran in and took up the defense of the demon.

The demon looked at Kagome in shock, feeling that she was familiar from a long time ago. Then when he saw her unsheathe her sword, he stared at her in awe. He knew what that sword was. "Tetsugia..."

Kagome didn't hear him, though. She was to busy focusing on the problem at hand. The vicious looking demon with big guns.

"Woman! Get out of the way and we might let you live!" One of the men, obviously the leader, warned as he raised his guns. Kagome smirked.

"You know what, I hate guns. The world would be a much better place if people only used guns on themselves." (A/N: I love JTHM, and if you reconized that quote, yay!)

Kagome said as she lunged forward with her sword, swiping the lackeys out of her way and going again for the leader. Not surprisingly, he jumped out of the way.

"Very impressive, for a witch. I expected more from the demon though. Especially since he was once the great lord of the western lands. Sesshomaru." The leader said with a shrug.

Kagome jerked her head up to his. "Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's brother?" Kagome looked at the demon she was saving.

Sesshomaru glared at his 'rescuer.' "Half-brother. What has it been, Kagome? 500 years?!?" Sesshomaru jumped at Kagome. "I have been searching for that sword you are carrying for FIVE HUNDRED YEARS!"

The gun wielding demon just stood there and laughed. "You would think that five hundred years would make the demon lord a little wiser, but it seems now that he has actually grown, dare I say it, _senile?_"

Sesshomaru switched his attention to the gun-bearer. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru hissed out at the brown-haired enemy.

The man shrugged. "You might not remember my ancestors, Sesshomaru, but I am sure that you know them, Kagome."

Kagome looked taken back. "Me? Why would I know your ancestors?"

The man laughed. "My name is a mark of my great great great great grandfather. It has been passed down through the ages as we searched for you and your great powers."

Kagome was beginning to look angry. "Who? What is your name? How would I be a part of your family history?"

The man smiled. "I think you will be pleasantly surprised to hear that my name is Naraku."

Kagome stepped back a few steps. "Naraku? But, it can't be! He never took a mate! How could he have descendants!"

Naraku laughed. "That is where your wrong! Naraku never took a mate, but he was more than just Naraku..." Naraku took a strange gleam in his eyes. "He was also Onigumo."

Realization came over Kagome. "Onigumo... he loved... Kikyo."

Naraku smiled. "He loved her once. Then he had her. She never wanted him, though. Then she died. He held only hate for her, wanting her to suffer for not loving him." Naraku paused for effect. "But then something happened. Something wonderful. You came from your time. Naraku never wanted to make the same mistake again. He would have you... and willingly. But then he realized that you and that stupid bastard Inuyasha were going to kill him. So he stole the one thing in the world that mattered to him other than you."

Kagome couldn't stand the tension. "What? What was it? What could he possibly care about more than his life?"

Naraku smiled."His son."

Sesshomaru was getting tired of waiting around to hear this humans story. "Who cares about his son! I want to know why you were attacking me!"

Naraku laughed. "You were an enemy of his for his love. Therefore, you are my enemy for Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked disgusted. "That human wench!?! You can have her! She stinks like the stench of humans!"

Naraku smiled. "You don't honestly think that anyone would believe that? That Inu-hanyou used to tell her that as well. I have heard that he would call her names that would insult anyone to the point of murder. If I was her, I would have left him and the shards. But, no. She knew the truth. He loved. He really did. He loved her so much that he gave her life for her happiness. But even she didn't know what she wanted. So time took matters in to it's own hands. It sent her home. Where she would meet me, the man who will have her forever! Hahahaha!"

Eden-

Okay, that could have totally been made in to an episode. The ending, come on, we have all seen an episode end with some evil guy laughing. And I also know that it must have pissed you off to no end. But don't worry. I won't make you wait a week for the next update! You will see it tomorrow. So look for it on !

Adios,

Earth Priestess Eden

(PS Email me at )


	2. Chapter Two

Eden-

Okay, this is big old' chapter two! YEW-HAW! Here it is! Here it comes! It's here! Yes! CHAPPIE TWO! Okay, deep breath. Here is my favorite quote in the world, the quote that stirred a thousand hearts, ON WITH THE FIC!!! (I love it)

Earth Priestess Eden

Chapter Two

Previously

Naraku laughed. "You were an enemy for his love, so you are an enemy of mine."

Sesshomaru looked disgusted. "You can have her! She stinks like human flesh!"

Naraku smiled. "You don't honestly think that anyone would believe that? That Inu-hanyou used to tell her that as well. I have heard that he would call her names that would insult anyone to the point of murder. If I was her, I would have left him and the shards. But, no. She knew the truth. He loved her. He really did. He loved her so much that he gave her life for her happiness. But even she didn't know what she wanted. So time took matters in to it's own hands. It sent her home. Where she would meet me, the man who will have her forever! Hahahaha!"

Now

"What the hell are you talking about?!? How could anyone possibly love a descendant of Naraku?" Kagome screamed as she waved the sword at him, preparing for an attack.

Naraku laughed. "You will love me. It has been preordained that a man from the past would be the mate of the priestess of the great jewel Shikon No Tama. The great priestess Higurashi Kagome. I will be the man who has traveled through time to be your mate!"

The half demon lunged at Kagome, knocking her to the ground. "And you will be my mate willingly." Naraku placed small kisses up and down Kagome's neck, making her want to hurl.

Sesshomaru felt his demon side taking over. He didn't know why, but he needed to save this... this human. He felt his sword, the Tensugia, pulsate, even though it must have been at least five miles away from him. 'All right, I will save her. But only so I can get the stupid sword.'

Sesshomaru unsheathed the sword that he was carrying, the fabled sword made from the head of a living-dead ogre, Tokijiin. "Unhand that priestess, evil Lord." Sesshomaru warned with a growl.

Naraku stood, lifting Kagome up with him. "See Kagome? I told you that he would be a threat to our relationship."

Kagome glared at Naraku. "You idiot. He's not here to protect me. He's here to get the sword."

Naraku looked down. "Is that the Tetsugia? The sword that slain the first Naraku, the Onigumo!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "The sword that should have been mine."

Naraku looked confused. "All you want is the sword? Take it! I just want the woman."

Sesshomaru's smile disappeared as soon as he saw Kagome's eyes fill with tears. "Just take the stupid sword! It won't make a diffrence. Just... please don't harm it. I don't know what I would do if any harm were to come to that sword."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Dammit. Okay, fine. I am going to save the stupid girl."

Naraku smiled. "A challenge to my claim. Perfect." Naraku placed Kagome down on the ground. "I expected more from you though, Sesshomaru. Don't you remember the promise you made to your brother, all those years ago?"

Sesshomaru took on the stotic face Kagome was used to seeing him wear. "No, I can't seem to recall. Or care." Sesshomaru's Tokijiin was swung and sliced Naraku neatly in half.

"Kukukukuku... Don't think this is over, Sesshomaru-sama. I still will have my mate. Goodbye, for the time, Kagome." Naraku said as he disintegrated before their eyes.

Kagome stood and dusted herself off. "Thank you very much, Sesshomaru-sama, but I will have to take my leave now." Kagome bent down and picked up the shikon fragment and wondered how it had gotten there when the whole jewel was safe in her side.

Kagome reached down and touched her side to be sure. But where the lump was supposed to be...

Kagome froze. "The jewel... It's gone!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You have more important things to worry about than a stupid piece of jewelry missing. You have to worry about what I am going to do to you if you don't give me the sword."

Kagome held the Tetsugia close to her chest. "What would you want it for? You couldn't wield it. You only have one arm! And it's a demon's arm! You couldn't even touch it with out being burned."

Sesshomaru smiled a half smile. "That's where you are wrong..." He slowly lifted both of his arms in the air to show her.

She gasped. "You have both of your arms back..." Kagome cried out in fright.

Sesshomaru smirked. "All the better to cut you with."

Eden-

Okay, I know that that was shorter than usual, but the next chapter is pretty long and funny. Okay, I'll see you next chapter!

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden.


	3. Chapter three

Eden-

See? Waiting wasn't that hard. It was only one day. One... long... never

ending... OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!!! On with the fic...

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden

Chapter Three

Previously

She gasped. "You have both of your arms back..." Kagome cried out in fright.

Sesshomaru smirked. "All the better to cut you with."

Now

"Where... when did you get your arm back?" Kagome asked dumbfounded as she backed away.

"I got it back from the jewel you are supposed to guard." Sesshomaru said with a shrug.

"How did you get your filthy claws on my jewel!" Kagome screamed.

"I never touched your jewel! Someone made a wish and it happened!"

Kagome looked confused. "The only one to make a wish since Midoriko was Inuyasha... and he didn't wish for your arm."

Sesshomaru frowned. "He... wished to be full demon, didn't he?"

Kagome shock her head. "He wished for my happiness."

Sesshomaru looked away. "He finally learned his lesson about caring for others. He could have survived, but instead he wished for something that you already had."

Kagome shook her head no again. "I never had happiness. And besides, he had friends waiting on the other side for him. He is much happier now. Now that he is accepted.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Whatever. Gimme' the sword, wench."

Kagome looked infuriated. "My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

Sesshomaru stared at her. "I don't give a damn what your name is. Just give me the sword and I may let you live."

Kagome smirked. "I don't think so. You see, in the past six years I have learned a few tricks. And one of them is the power of control."

Sesshomaru looked very uninterested. "And how does that effect me?"

Kagome smiled. "I have a proposition for you, Sesshomaru. I know you know where the Shikon No Tama is. Tell me or I may have to force you to."

Sesshomaru yawned. "A human beat me? I don't care who you are, No one can tell me what to do!"

Kagome smiled. "Is that so?" She took on an evil look.

Sesshomaru glared. "Yes, that is so!"

Kagome stared past him. "I see an aura around your neck. An aura of beads. I call for the beads of the prayer in order for my benefit!" Kagome threw some of her energy at Sesshomaru. He gasped as it encircled him, ensnaring him, and becoming physical around his neck.

Sesshomaru grabbed the necklace that looked oddly familiar to him. He tried to pull it off in vain. "What the hell is this!?" He demanded.

Kagome smirked. "Kaede magic!"

Sesshomaru stopped trying to lift the annoying necklace and lunged at her. "I couldn't care less about your magic!"

Kagome smiled. Oh, how she had missed this. Here it was. Her favorite weapon of all. The prayer beads. All she had to say was one word. She prepared to say 'sit', but suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Stay oomph!" She had wanted to say stay back, but someone had cut her off. Suddenly Sesshomaru was thrown at Kagome, knocking all three of them to the ground.

"What the hell?!?" Sesshomaru screamed as he tried to pry himself out of Kagome's chest. Kagome was blushing profoundly as she tried to push him off of her.

"That's not how it was supposed to happen!" Kagome screamed as she tried to stand. Of course, with Sesshomaru over her and someone holding her waist from behind, it wasn't too easy.

"And what was supposed to happen stupid girl!?" Sesshomaru yelled at her as he pulled himself up off of her. "You're half baked spell could have stopped me?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, with Inuyasha, all I had to say was sit..."

WHAM Sesshomaru face faulted in to the ground. "WHMM TAD UCK!" Sesshomaru screamed in to the floor. (He said what the fuck.)

Kagome was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, now that I know that that works,

speak up..."

Sesshomaru began to scream out his life story. Kagome looked like she was in heaven. "Quiet!" She screamed. Sesshomaru's talking ceased. Kagome picked up a stick playfully.

"Do you want this, Sesshomaru?"

"No! What do I look like, your dog?"

Kagome smiled. "Fetch." She said as she threw the stick.

"NOOOO!" Sesshomaru screamed as he unwillingly ran after the stick.

Kagome was on the ground laughing. "The necklace makes you do whatever I say! Sesshomaru on a leash!" Kagome imagined this for a moment and then began to laugh harder.

"I hope you are enjoying this..." Sesshomaru hissed.

Kagome smiled sweetly. "I am. Sorry. Just tell me where the shikon no tama is."

Sesshomaru growled. "Why should I do anything for you?"

Kagome sighed. "If you want the necklace off, you will need me to take it off. I will only do that if you tell me where the jewel is."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you a thing."

Kagome sighed. "Sit boy." WHAM

"Bitch!"

Kagome knelt down next to Sesshomaru. "You really don't know anything?"

Sesshomaru growled. "I already told you I didn't!"

Kagome sighed. "Fine then. I am leaving. Goodbye Sesshomaru. It's been real!"

Sesshomaru's face lifted from the ground. "Wait- you can't leave me here with this necklace! Get back here!"

Kagome glared at him. "Why should I?"

"To take this damned thing off of me!!!"

"Nope, I don't feel like it."

Sesshomaru jumped. "Would you feel like it if I were to rip your throat out?!?"

"SIT BOY!"

Kagome sighed. "I wish that you wouldn't do that. I will see you around, Sesshomaru."

Kagome walked about a football field before Sesshomaru sat up. "Do you want us to kill her?" The guy who tried to catch Kagome by surprise asked Sesshomaru.

"Don't bother, Tetsu. She's hopeless. I can't use the sword anyway." Sesshomaru stared off in the distance at her retreating image.

"But, Sesshomaru! You have been trying to get that sword forever! Why wouldn't you want it now that it is within your reach, milord?" Tetsu asked while he held his hand for Sesshomaru.

But Sesshomaru didn't answer. In all honesty, he wasn't all that sure himself. Luckily, he heard something to distract Tetsu from his question. Unfortunately, it was Kagome's scream. (But another plus was that I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Gieko!)

"What's wrong now woman?" Sesshomaru screamed.

"Come here!" Kagome demanded.

Sesshomaru was thrown at Kagome who he would have crashed in to if she hadn't kicked him down. "I can't move past this point."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "So?"

"So let me take off that damned necklace. I think it bound us together."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Who's to say I won't kill you as soon as you take it off?"

Kagome smirked. "I can put it back on."

"Fine!" Sesshomaru bent his head down for Kagome to take it off. But as soon as Kagome touched it her hands burned with an invisible flame.

"What the hell?" She said as she looked at her hands.

"What's taking so long?" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome motioned for him to stand up.

"Hello? The necklace!" Sesshomaru screamed at Kagome.

"I can't touch it. It's stuck! We're stuck! How did this happen?"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he just heard. "I am bound to a human?" It took Sesshomaru a few seconds to process this thought. "NOOOO!"

Eden-

Okay, this is chapter three end. I hope you like it a lot! I liked writing it. Oh, some questions arose! Why didn't the necklace come off? Why didn't Sesshomaru kill Kagome? Where the hell is JAKEN!!!???!!! All those questions and more will be answered in the next chapter!

Usta Luigia!

Earth Priestess Eden


	4. Chapter Four

Eden-

Alrighty. This may not actually seem like this story is that long to you, but each chapter is actually ten pages. I do put effort in to these stories. And I haven't updated this story in a while, so, time for an update. I hope you enjoy. Shadowfox, please don't murder me for the late update- I know that this is your favorite story.

Love,

Earth priestess eden.

(Oh, and I am going to put some stories up on Check it out. My name is Eden Hill.)

Previously

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he just heard. "I am bound to a human?" It took Sesshomaru a few seconds to process this thought. "NOOOO!"

Now

Chapter Four

"I need to go to work!" Kagome screamed the next day as she struggled against the barrier trying in vain to break it.

"And I need to get to the ware house!" Sesshomaru screamed, running against the barrier on the opposite side.

Kagome sighed. "If you just would have given me the jewel shard..." Kagome said as she gave up.

"I don't have your god damned shard idiot! I would have given it up to be rid of you though!" Sesshomaru screamed as he grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped straight in to the air.

"Hey!" Kagome screamed as she struggled against him. His arms were like an irion vice though, so escape was not an option. Or so would have been the case if Kagome didn't happen to have a few spells up her sleeves. "Down Boy!"

Sesshomaru fell fifteen feet and landed on top of his "hostage."

"Dumb ass woman! I can't believe that they made you a teacher!" Sesshomaru screamed as he tried to get up.

Kagome didn't bother to retaliate. All she had to say was, "Roll over."

Sesshomaru turned over but held on to Kagome. Kagome glared down at him. Sesshomaru glared up at Kagome. They just sat there for a few seconds glaring at each other. Suddenly, a small green toad hopped over and blew dust on them, making them both sneeze. Kagome laughed hard at the break of the tension and Sesshomaru glared at the toad.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru screamed.

"R-i-i-b-b-b-i-i-t-t." Jaken said as he sat on his hind quarters.

Kagome gasped. "That's Jaken!?!" Kagome screamed as she held the small toad in her hands.

Sesshomaru nodded. "A very long time ago he was the size of a house. You met him for the first time around his 700th birthday."

Kagome gasped. "Jaken! You're 1300 years old?!" She exclaimed. The small toad just nodded deafly.

Sesshomaru smiled. "He lost his voice 300 years ago."

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru's smile. So Sesshomaru frowned and looked away furiously. "I just thought that I would tell you before you asked any more questions."

Kagome nodded. She understood this response almost to well. It meant 'tell anyone that you say me smile and I will do something that will make you regret it.' She was used to it from her students and from Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, we need to come to an understanding." Kagome said as she sat down.

Sesshomaru sat up next to her. "What kind of an understanding? What are you plotting witch?"

Kagome smiled. She understood what this meant too. It meant, 'I'm willing to try something.' "I think that we could come to an agreement about where we are going to spend our time."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Okay, what sort of agreement do you have in mind?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, glad that he was cooperating. "I was thinking that we could spend the day at my school and we could go to your warehouse at night."

Sesshomaru nodded and thought about it for a second. 'Hmm... I guess that it's better than not going to do either one. At least this way I can still get this Naraku thing figured out. He did kill a few of my good men.'

"Alright, Kagome. I will do it. But you will need some sleep, won't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Eden-

Okay, that's it. No more! Yeah right. I will post chapter five today as well. See ya!

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden


	5. Chapter Five

Eden-

Okay, I just want to let everyone out there know that I am only continuing

this story at a threat to my life. I have had these types of threats before, but Danielle goes

through with these types of things. Don't ever question her ability to kill things. She will

not hesitate to kill you too. Anyway, let's get ON WITH THE FIC, shall we?

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden.

Previously

Kagome let it drop and walked in the direction that her school was. As

soon as she was out of hearing distance, Sesshomaru picked up Jaken and held him in his

hand.

"And find out how she got to the future, got it?"

Jaken ribbed and jumped off the opposite way. Sesshomaru sighed. 'Good help is

hard to find but I am glad that he is still here.'

"Hurry up Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru slowly walked towards

her.

Now

Chapter Five

Sesshomaru sighed. He had been sitting in the back of a history class for two

hours. He didn't mind hearing the lecture, he loved history class. He had aced it when he

went to high school a while back. No, it wasn't the teacher he couldn't stand either.

Kagome made history sound as exciting as it really was. He assumed that this was because

she had been to the past. No, it wasn't that. It was the students.

The entire period he sat there listening to the dumb kids talk about how history

didn't make a difference in their life. He listened to them say that Ms. Higurashi was a hard

ass for giving them a bad grade, and then he heard something that made his blood boil. He

heard one kid say that he wanted to do some things to Ms. Higurashi that weren't meant

for a young boy to say about his teacher. He was about to stand up to say something

about it when he heard the bell ring.

Kagome looked up at the clock and smiled. For some reason or another

Sesshomaru wanted her to look over at him. Kagome seemed to hear his mental request

and flashed him a smile too.

"Class dismissed. Have a wonderful Sunday!" Kagome said as the students piled

out of the class. All except for the one who kept giving her the eyes.

"Well hello Yoshiro." Kagome said as she put her lesson notes in the top draw of

her desk.

"Hi Ms. Higurashi, I wanted to tell you that I brought you an apple." Yoshiro said

as he whipped out an apple out of nowhere.

Kagome smiled. "How cliché. And your magic tricks are getting better!" Kagome

said with a big smile.

Yoshiro smiled. "Yeah! Check this out!" Yoshiro held a quarter in one hand and

waved the other over it. Then he snapped his fingers and flipped his and and it was gone.

"Wow! You really are getting better! Maybe I will have you do a show for my

niece when she comes up in a few months."

Sesshomaru growled slightly. He didn't like this boy. He didn't know what it was,

but he didn't like him.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru growling and looked over at him and motioned for him

to come over. Sesshomaru abided.

"Yoshiro, this is an old, um... friend. Sesshomaru, this is Yoshiro, one of my best

students." Kagome said with a smile. It didn't take a genius to realize that Sesshomaru

wasn't to keen on Yoshiro.

"It's a pleasure!" Yoshiro said as he reached his hand out to Sesshomaru, who

simply glared at it for a few seconds before he looked back at Kagome.

"How much longer till we can go?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, completely

ignoring the presence of Yoshiro.

"Um..." Yoshiro said with his hand still held out.

Sesshomaru whipped around to face him. "Don't you have somewhere to be, little

boy?"

Yoshiro grinned a huge smile and looked to Kagome. "I will see you tomorrow

Ms. Higurashi. I hope you enjoy your apple." Yoshiro left the room in a hurry with one

look back at Kagome.

Kagome waved good-bye and sat back down at her desk.

"What the hell was that all about?!?" Sesshomaru demanded as he slammed his fist

down on her desk. Kagome jumped a little but didn't say anything. She continued to

rummage through some papers before stopping on one that pleased her.

"God dammit pay attention Kagome!" Sesshomaru screamed as he jerked the

papers out of her hands.

"Sesshomaru what is the matter with you?" Kagome demanded as she stood,

accidentally falling in to him. Sesshomaru caught her around the waist and Kagome

blushed profusely.

"Now, you listen here, young lady!" Sesshomaru said with the tone of a father who

was chastising his daughter.

"Young lady?!?" Kagome said with a snort.

"Yes, young lady. I don't like that boy. I don't want you to see him anymore."

Sesshomaru said with his old royal heir returning about him.

Kagome snorted. "You don't have a choice in the matter. I don't have a choice in

the matter. He is a student in my class."

"Well I don't like him!"

"Well I don't care!" Kagome screamed as she slapped him across the face.

Sesshomaru stood their shocked for a few seconds, like that was the first time anyone had

ever hit him. Actually, it was. "Now you listen here, little boy!" Kagome screamed as she

advanced on him, forcing him to let her waist go and move backwards towards the door.

"I don't give a damn what you say or think. This is my class and has been for quiet some

time. Yoshiro is my student and you won't tell me how to run my career!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Some career. Nobody respects you here and your student

hit on you!"

Kagome blushed. "Yoshiro was not hitting on me!" Kagome screamed as she

grabbed something to throw at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw this and grabbed her hand.

"He was talking about you in the back during your lecture!" Sesshomaru said as he

held her hand in place while she struggled with her other hand to break free.

"Quit talking about my students!" Kagome screamed as she threw a punch with her

free hand. It hooked Sesshomaru in the face, but he just shook it off and grabbed her other

hand, which was throbbing from the punch.

"He said things that were not appropriate for a young boy to be saying!"

Sesshomaru told Kagome as she stop struggling. He put both of her hands in one of his.

Kagome gasped and blushed.

"Sesshomaru, he is a student. And a boy. And boys have weird and sick fantasies

sometimes." Kagome said as she pulled slightly against Sesshomaru's grip. It was still a

tight as it was before, so she didn't need to try to pull more than a little tug to know that

she was still stuck.

"Kagome, please believe me when I say that he is not a good kid." Sesshomaru

said as he raked his free hand through her hair. Kagome stopped moving.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know."

"Why are you..."

"I don't know." Sesshomaru said as he leaned in slowly to Kagome. Kagome

leaned up towards Sesshomaru. They got closer, and closer, and...

"Hi Ms. Higurashi! I forgot my assignment!" Yoshiro said as he bounced in to the

room happily.

Kagome and Sesshomaru jumped apart from each other like the other was on fire.

"Umm... yes Yoshiro. Be sure that you do it on sunday. I will see you monday!"

Kagome said as she led Yoshiro out of the room. Sesshomaru followed not two steps

behind. Kagome took one look back so that she could beckon Sesshomaru, but he was

practically on top of her. She jumped in the air and Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed

her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck subconsciously and they stayed like that

for a few seconds.

Suddenly there was a loud ribbit of disapproval and Sesshomaru shot a death glare

to the small toad. "I hate you." Sesshomaru said as he put Kagome down.

Kagome blushed but shook the feeling in her stomach away. "So, what time do we

have to be to this warehouse of yours?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru grinned as he saw a limo pull up at an alarmingly fast rate. "Now."

Eden-

Okay, so ends chapter five. Chapter five, chapter five, lalalalalala! W-e-e-e-e-e-e!!!

Okay, I have a therapists in my house so, I think that I better stop typing before he comes over to check out my writing. If that were to happen this story would be no more. Okay, well, let's get this therapy thing over with.

Ja ne!

Earth priestess Eden


	6. Chapter Six

Eden-

Okay, chapter six now. ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Previously

Kagome blushed but shook the feeling in her stomach away. "So, what time do we

have to be to this warehouse of yours?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru grinned as he saw a limo pull up at an alarmingly fast rate. "Now."

Now

Chapter Six

Kagome sat on a box correcting her students work. She flicked up her wrist and

looked at her watch. She frowned. It was a quarter till midnight!

Kagome sighed and put away her papers. She looked in to the office where Sesshomaru was at and smiled. He was probably in there having as bad (if not worse) a time as she was.

Kagome stood to stretch her legs. She reached up and breathed in deeply. She heard her back crack and laughed. A bunch of guys who had been staring at her looked confused at her laughter. She smiled.

"I guess that I am not as young as I used to be!" she said with a smile.

All of the boys sighed and looked back at the door that they were staring so intently at- the door to the office Sesshomaru was in. Kagome walked over to one of the boys with red hair and sat down.

"Why are we all waiting here like this?" Kagome whispered to the man in a few seconds. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Sesshomaru is talking to some guy who works for Naraku's gang."

Kagome gasped. "Naraku?!?"

The guy nodded. "Yeah, that guy who got you and Sesshomaru. He has his own gang now, and they are new to this town. Luckily, one of the guys who works for him was easily convinced by Benjamin Franklin to join our side." The guy said.

Kagome nodded. "Oh! And by the way, I am Kagome!" She said to the boy.

The boy nodded and smiled. "I know, you taught me about two years ago! My name is Guy, remember?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I thought that I reconized you! Hello Guy! Why did you get mixed up in this kind of crowd?"

Guy frowned. "Revenge."

Kagome nodded. Then she reached out and touched his arm. A soft blue light fell through her and in to his body. He loosened up.

"That's not a good reason to get yourself killed. I know more about revenge than you will ever know. I have been there before." Kagome looked in to the office. "I have fought his kind before."

Guy looked at Kagome and smiled. "You're the witch, aren't you?"

Kagome looked back at guy and nodded.

"You are the one that Naraku is looking for." Guy said with a frown.

Kagome nodded. Then, she remembered something that Naraku had said to Sesshomaru. "Do you know anything about a promise made by Lord Sesshomaru to his brother?"

Guy looked confused. "Lord? And Sesshomaru doesn't have a brother."

Kagome frowned. "Then you really don't know, do you?"

Guy looked at her questioningly. "How long have you known Sesshomaru?"

Kagome smiled. "Forever."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome move from his office. The entire time that he had been sitting there with Oniyushi, his spy on Naraku, he had been looking at her intently.

"Sesshomaru, Naraku only wishes for the girl. Why won't you just let him have her?" Oniyushi asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took his eyes off of Kagome for the first time. "Don't ever question me."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. Just then Jaken ribbited.

"Jaken! Did you find out how she did it?" Sesshomaru asked as he picked up the tiny toad.

Jaken nodded. "R-i-i-i-b-b-b-i-i-i-t-t-t."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I really miss your voice." Sesshomaru pulled out a laptop and placed Jaken next to it. Jaken then hopped from letter to letter on the giant keypad that was specially made for him.

After he was finished, Sesshomaru read over it. It read:

_Mistress Kagome has been living on a holy shrine since her birth. It is there that the sacred god tree still grows. And, she traveled to the past using an old well. The bone-eaters well. She came back to this time and has been living here ever since she saved the scared jewel of the four souls._

Sesshomaru nodded. "That would explain why she was never seen again... "

Oniyushi sighed. "What's going on? Who is Kagome? That whore that you brought..."

Sesshomaru barked loudly and let his eyes go red. "Do...not...ever...call... Kagome a whore..." Sesshomaru growled out at Oniyushi.

Oniyushi lifted his hands in defense. "I didn't mean to insult your new girl..."

Sesshomaru growled at him louder. "She is not my girl."

Oniyushi looked confused. "So, she's not your whore and she's not your girlfriend. Friend?"

Sesshomaru looked out at Kagome. "No, not a friend."

Oniyushi looked out the window at the girl who had just made everyone laugh. He looked confused. Family member?"

"No."

"Then, what?" Oniyushi asked, his attention on the girl.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I'm not sure."

Oniyushi looked at Sesshomaru and then jumped back. "GAHH!! YOU SMILED!!!" Oniyushi screamed.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I did no such thing."

Oniyushi sighed. "That's the Sesshomaru I know. But seriously dude. What is that girl? Why are you two on such familiar terms if she isn't your woman?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I have just known her for a long time."

"Then why haven't I ever met her?"

Sesshomaru glared at Oniyushi. "Because I have known her longer than you."

Oniyushi looked confused. "But I have known you since... whoa, how long have I known you? Three hundered years?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "It has been about that long."

"But... she's human! There is no way that you could have known her longer than me!" Oniyushi screamed. "How do you know her?"

Sesshomaru didn't take his gaze off of Kagome for a second. "I have known her

for over five hundered years. She is the protector of the shikon no tama."

Oniyushi gasped. "The jewel of four souls? I thought that the jewel was a legend." Oniyushi looked out at the girl who was now talking to Guy, one of the newest members of the team. And one of the few human members. He saw Guy smile and look at Kagome with loving eyes. He could understand why. Even from here, Oniyushi could tell that she was something special. If Sesshomaru didn't claim her, he just might.

"I thought that the miko was just a legend..." Oniyushi said as he gripped a fist at his waist. 'Sesshomaru is so lucky! He doesn't deserve all of this!'

Sesshomaru saw him grip a fist. "What's wrong, Oniyushi?"

Oniyushi loosened up. He smiled at Sesshomaru. "Nothings wrong."

Sesshomaru felt something was wrong. He looked at the clock. "Hmm... midnight already?" Sesshomaru decided they had been there for a long enough time. "Oniyushi, I am going to be staying with the miko for a while."

Oniyushi nodded. "It's probably better, with Naraku on yours and her trail. The closer you guys are, the better you can defend eachother."

Sesshomaru growled. "I don't need to be defended." Sesshomaru growled out as he slammed the door behind him, startling Kagome, who immediately stood at attention and stopped talking to Guy.

Sesshomaru looked at her confusedly. 'Why would she suddenly act like this?' Kagome blushed as she noticed that sh ewas treating him like he was her master or something. Suddenly she growled and glared at him.

"What took you so god damned long?!?" Kagome demanded as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru growled. "Bitch."

Kagome growled back. "SIT BOY!!!"

Sesshomaru dropped to the floor. "Bitch."

Kagome smiled. "Don't be so mean to me and I won't have to do that."

Sesshomaru mumbled something or another about controlling women and Kagome lifted his head up.

"Just learn to smile every once in a while." Kagome said as she got up to leave. Sesshomaru pried himself off of the ground.

He growled lightly. Guy walked up to Sesshomaru and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sesshomaru, I don't know you as well as I know Kagome. I just get commands from you. I didn't even know that you had a brother. But Kagome is sweet. Please don't make her cry. She is the sweetest thing in the world. Don't make her cry."

Sesshomaru growled. "Don't try to tell me what to do!" He told Guy.

Guy smiled. "I wasn't. I was just giving advice from one guy to another. Use it well."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say some rude remark, but was stopped when he felt Kagome pulling on the barrier.

"Hurry up!" Kagome screamed out as she tried to walk some more.

Sesshomaru growled. "I'll be back to finish this talk tomorrow night."

Guy smiled. "Just don't make her cry till then."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Whatever." then he trudged off towards Kagome, who smiled when she saw him coming.

"Hi! Did you have a... um... good time at work today?" Kagome asked with a smile. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Sesshomaru asked queitly.

Kagome smiled. "You need someone to be nice to you. You have never had anyone beside Rin and your mother. You need more kindness in your life!"

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome's smile and felt something inside him stir. He felt- almost secure. He forced a smile back. Kagome giggled and hugged his arm. Then she ran ahead of him, skipping as she went. As soon as she was out of sight, Sesshomaru smiled a real smile. The first one in many, many years.

Eden-

End chapter six. What was Sesshomaru thinking!? Showing his real feelings? Oh well, let's get on with the fic.


End file.
